Meet the female Ninja of Koga
Meet the female Ninja of Koga (甲賀のくノ一見参!の巻) is episode 83a of the 2012 Ninja Hattori-kun anime. Isa-yohi Kenzen visits town for a duel with Hattori. Synopsis One day, in the middle of the night, a tall female ninja jumps into the sight of the moon. Reading a map, she bounces off a rooftop in search of Kemumaki's dwelling - unaware that she just passed it! Meanwhile, a chill runs down Kemumaki's spine. Fearing something bad might happen, he confides in his cat, but Kagechiyo reassures him it's nothing, and that he's just tired. The following morning, Kagechiyo is on his way to market, when he sees the same ninja that jumped from the roof the previous night at a crossroads. She goes right, then left, then rants and rages that she can't find the way. Upon hearing a mention of his master's name, Kagechiyo goes to meet her - and is absolutely smitten when he sees her face. The ninja recognises Kagechiyo by the Koga-ninja mark on his face, and demands to be taken to Kemumaki's flat. At the flat, Kemumaki is having a little lie down when he hears Kagechiyo's voice. Abruptly awoken, he is given a nasty shock on the arrival of the ninja - Isa-yohi Kenzen. After telling Kemumaki off for not doing his own shopping, she says that she has come to help Kemumaki fight Hattori. She says that she'll stay in Kemumaki's room until she leaves, before dropping down onto the sofa for a nap. When Kagechiyo asks who Isa-yohi is, Kemumaki explains that she was a prefect at the Koga-Ninja school. At the Mitsuba house, Hattori teaches Shinzo how to catch the point of a sword or blade with his hands. Shinzo fails, but suddenly, a message blade flies into sight. Hattori is curious as to who it's from, when he sees Kagechiyo scarper from the garage roof. Hattori reads the letter, and explains the identity of Isa-yohi. Meanwhile, Isa-yohi is demanding food from Kemumaki, when Kagechiyo puffs home and tells them that he delivered the message. Isa-yohi wonders whether Hattori will really turn up for the fight. At the park, Hattori, Shinzo and Shishimaru wait for Isa-yohi, who is having trouble reading maps. She finally cracks and starts shouting. Well into the night, Hattori and the gang are still waiting for Isa-yohi, but they realise that it's not worth waiting for her and so they call it a day. Next morning, Kemumaki and Kenichi are walking to school, when they see Isa-yohi, completely worn out, having finally found the park. When Kenichi makes fun of her, Isa-yohi patronises him, then demands to be taken back to the flat. Back at home, Kenichi tells Kanzo, Shinzo and Shishimaru about his discovery. They then get a message saying that the fight is tonight on the rooftop of Kemumaki's flat. Just as the clock strikes seven o'clock, Hattori lands on the rooftop, ready to fight. Isa-yohi arrives a few seconds later, weapons at the ready. As she throws the flower shurikens, they release a strong smell of roses. She then hypnotises Shinzo, Shishimaru and Kagechiyo, making them spin around three times and bark like dogs. Hattori releases a counter attack. They continue the fight, but Isa-yohi slips and nearly falls to her death. Luckily, Hattori rescues her at the right time. Embarrassed at the thought of being in a Ninja's arms, Isa-yohi leaves, but not before telling Hattori that she'll be back for another fight. Next morning, Kemumaki finds a daisy in his vase - a keepsake from Isa-yohi. Meanwhile, Isa-yohi prepares to go back to the Koga Valley, but loses her way, and, at the same time, her temper. Characters *Kanzo Hattori *Isa-yohi Kenzen (debut) *Kemuzou Kemumaki *Kagechiyo *Shinzo Hattori *Shishimaru *Kenichi Mitsuba Memorable dialogue Kagechiyo: (offscreen; opens door) ''Kemumaki, boss! [[Kemuzou Kemumaki|'Kemuzou Kemumaki']]: Kiyo, what took you so long? You're really late! 'Isa-yohi Kenzen: (screaming at Kemumaki) ''Why are you acting all high and mighty? Can't you do your own shopping? -------------'' '' [[Shishimaru|'Shishimaru]]: Isa-yohi... is she a good fighter, master? (camera changes to Isa-yohi at a crossroad) [[Isa-yohi Kenzen|'Isa-yohi Kenzen']]: The park is at... East! West! North! South! This way! Not there... this way! Not there either! Oh, where is this park? This is frustrating! (camera changes to Hattori, Shinzo and Shishimaru still waiting at night) Shishimaru: She didn't come, Master Hattori. [[Shinzo Hattori|'Shinzo Hattori']]: Are you sure we got the time right, big brother? [[Kanzo Hattori|'Kanzo Hattori']]:' The letter said today at five P.M. I wonder why she hasn't turned up yet. '' -------------'' '' [[Isa-yohi Kenzen|'''Isa-yohi Kenzen]]''': '''East... West... North... South. Oh, this whole city is like a huge maze. (''shouts) ''WHICH IS THE WAY BACK TO KOGA VILLAGE?! Category:2012 anime episodes Category:Episodes including debuts